Monstrous/Transcript
: DEREK: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : PETER: Say you're sorry... for leaving me to burn. ( ) : DEREK: If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. ( ) : STILES: Malia. ( ) : LYDIA: My grandmother found Meredith. : BRUNSKI: She was controlling me. : MEREDITH: He wasn't on my list... but he was a bad person. ( ) BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : BRETT: Get up, Lori! Come on! Run! Run! : BRETT: Go! : BRETT: Wait, wait! Lori, stop! : LORILEE: Brett... Brett, what's happening? : BRETT: Close your eyes. : KIRA: RUN! MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: Kira found Brett. They're fine, but we've got to go. : LIAM: More assassins? : SCOTT: Maybe a lot more... : LIAM: Different than the ones who just tried to set us on fire? : SCOTT: I think so, yeah... : SCOTT: How about I take you home? : LIAM: I'm not like you... : SCOTT: Not yet-- : LIAM: I don't mean I'm not strong, or I'm never gonna learn how to be in control-- I mean everything else. You and your friends... you try to protect everyone. : LIAM: Have you been doing this the whole time? I mean, how are you all still alive? : SCOTT: Not all of us are... : SCOTT: Let me at least take you home. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILES: I'm completely and totally fine. : MELISSA: Uh-uh-uh! You completely and totally have a concussion, Stiles. Lie back down. The doctor said you're not leaving without a CT scan. : STILES: We still haven't paid for the last one-- : MELISSA: Oh, no, no, no! Meredith is at the station. Your dad said it could take some time, but he will get her to talk. : MELISSA: sighing Even if I let you go... What would you do? : STILES: sighing Okay, fine. Can you do me one little favor? : MELISSA: Anything. : STILES: Can you get me a tape player? : MELISSA: Like, cassettes? : STILES: Yes. Tapes. : MELISSA: Yeah, I'll see what I can do... : STILES: Okay, tapes though, please. : MELISSA: Cassettes. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : LYDIA: What did she say? : STILINSKI: Hard to tell. There were words-- I'm not sure there were actual sentences. : LYDIA: Nothing. : LYDIA: I think we need a psychologist. : STILINSKI: Or a medium. : LYDIA: Is she even competent enough to be charged with something? : STILINSKI: If Meredith is the Benefactor, then that means she was competent enough to trick Kate into opening the Hale vault; competent enough to blackmail Brunski into helping her; and competent enough to create a hit-list and pay out money for its completion. This girl's practically a criminal mastermind. : LYDIA: There's gotta be a reason why she would do this... : STILINSKI: I'm only interested in the "why" if it tells me the "how." : LYDIA: You mean "how to stop it." : STILINSKI: After what happened to Scott tonight, this thing's still going. The payments could be automatic. And, as long as the killers are getting paid-- and paid very well-- that list is gonna keep getting smaller. : LYDIA: We don't just need to stop the Deadpool-- : STILINSKI: --We need to stop the money. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : SCOTT: Is your mom...? : KIRA: She's okay. Healing. : SCOTT: What about you? : KIRA: Me? : SCOTT: Are you okay? : KIRA: Right now? Very. : SCOTT: Did you find him? Did you find Brett? : KIRA: Actually, I think I found all of them... : KIRA: Satomi, this is who I was telling you about. : SATOMI: smiling I know who Scott McCall is. : LORILEE: Are we safe here? : SCOTT: We're gonna need help... a lot of help. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: I thought I told you to go home. : LYDIA: I thought I'' told ''you I wasn't going anywhere. Did they get anything out of her? : STILINSKI: Should have gone with the medium. : PARRISH: We went through everything in Brunski's office, and so far, everything amounts to pretty much nothing. : PARRISH: ...Did you not go home yet? : LYDIA: Not until Meredith starts talking. : STILINSKI: Lydia, I promise she'll talk, and when she does, I'll let you know. Trust me on this-- everybody talks eventually. : LYDIA: Then let me try. : STILINSKI: No! We've already discussed this-- : LYDIA: I've gotten through to her before! Just let me try. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILES: You find a tape player? : MELISSA: No... But I found someone looking for you. : MALIA: I heard you almost got killed... : STILES: I heard you almost got killed. : MALIA: You okay? : STILES: Brunski punched me in the face. Turns out, he was a serial killer. : MALIA: nodding Makes sense. : STILES: Yeah... What about you? : MALIA: We almost got set on fire. : STILES: Everyone okay? : MALIA: Basically. : STILES: You okay? : MALIA: I'm fine. : MALIA: I'm gonna go... : STILES: You don't have to. : MALIA: I should go... : STILES: Okay. : MALIA: It's locked. : STILES: Why would she lock the door? : STILES: Uh... : STILES: Hey, Melissa? : STILES: Melissa! : MALIA: I could break it. : STILES: How about you not? I already owe this hospital enough money... : MALIA: Why would she lock the door? : STILES: Maybe she didn't mean to. : MALIA: You don't accidentally lock a door... : STILES: Okay, well, maybe she wasn't thinking, exactly? Or wasn't thinking it through? You know, people sometimes do things without thinking them through... : MALIA: Then she's stupid. : STILES: No, even smart people can do stupid things! You know, 'cause they think that it's the right thing... And I don't think we should hold it against her, you know, for the rest of her life! Especially because she's tried apologizing hundreds of times through texts and voicemails... : MALIA: Is she gonna keep begging? : STILES: She might... : MALIA: I don't have much practice in things like... forgiveness. Some things, I'm picking up fast. But other things are like... : STILES: ...Like math? : MALIA: I hate math! : STILES: You hate me? : MALIA: I like you, Stiles... I like you a lot. : STILES: I can work with that... ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : BRETT: GRRRRRR! : SCOTT: Wait! Wait! Brett! : SCOTT: This is his place-- it's his. : ARGENT: Scott... if you're bringing guests, you could have called. : SCOTT: I didn't have anywhere else to take them. : SATOMI: I know this man... He may not remember, but we've met before. : SCOTT: You can trust him. I'' trust him. : SATOMI: How do we know he's not like the others? : ARGENT: What others? : KIRA: Last night... : KIRA: There was a whole team after them, and they used crossbows. : SCOTT: They're Hunters, aren't they? : ARGENT: Not if they're killing for profit. Not anymore. : BRETT: Can they find us? : ARGENT: They might already know you're here. Maybe they're waiting for dark. : KIRA: So we're ''not safe here? : SATOMI: We're not safe anywhere. We've been trying to get out for days. Everywhere we turn, we find someone new trying to kill us. : ARGENT: If they're coming, Scott, they're coming for you, too. You're still number one on the Deadpool. : SCOTT: I know... : SCOTT: I know Lydia can get the answer from Meredith-- she just needs more time. : ARGENT: Then that's what she'll get. STILINSKI HOUSE : BRUNSKI: tape Let's go, Lorraine. : LORRAINE: tape Listen to me... Please, listen. There's something I have to do. Something I have to stop. : BRUNSKI: tape I have to take you back to Eichen, Lorraine... : LORRAINE: tape No. No, I don't think you're gonna be taking me anywhere. I can hear the recorder in your pocket. It's on now, isn't it? You're making a tape... Just like you taped the others. : STILES: This didn't happen at Eichen House. : MALIA: But then, where did she go? : STILES: That's what we need to find out. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : LYDIA: I think I'm getting an idea of how all this happened... : LYDIA: You used Brunski, right? You knew he'd kill people... and that he would do it again. He used my grandmother's code for the Deadpool. He put it online. He took the money from the Hale vault, then turned the bearer bonds into cash. He made the payments. : LYDIA: Was it Brunski's idea to fake your death? Did he get nervous because you helped us with one of the cipher keys? : MEREDITH: I wanted to help. : LYDIA: All you ever wanted to do was help. Is that why you're here? I know you wouldn't be here if you didn't want to talk... : MEREDITH: I do-- but only to one person. : LYDIA: Who? : MEREDITH: Peter... : MEREDITH: Peter Hale. STILINSKI HOUSE : BRUNSKI: tape ...Get back to Eichen, Lorraine... : LORRAINE: tape No. No, I don't think you're gonna be taking me anywhere... : MALIA: That's it-- that's where it is. Play it again and turn it up. : LORRAINE: tape No. No, I don't think you're gonna be taking me anywhere. I can hear the recorder in your pocket. It's on now, isn't it? You're making a tape... Just like you taped the others. : MALIA: It's the record player. : STILES: What record player? : MALIA: The one in the lake house, in the study... : STILES: So, she escaped from Eichen House to go back to listen to a record player. : MALIA: Well, she was like Lydia, right? She was a Banshee? : STILES: Yeah, but only once. She predicted Maddy's death and then spent decades trying to predict something else. : MALIA: Maybe she finally did... : MALIA: And, what if this time, it wasn't just one death, it was a lot of deaths? : STILES: Like the Deadpool. : MALIA: What if, all those years ago, Lorraine predicted it? And she knew there was something in the study that could stop it? : STILES: Then we're going to the lake house... ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : SCOTT: They'll be okay. : DEREK: They've got claws and fangs, but they're not fighters. : SCOTT: That's why I called you. : DEREK: Well, try to remember I don't have claws and fangs anymore, either. : BRAEDEN: That's why he called me! : KIRA: Am I the only one still hoping this is all just a false alarm? I mean, it's possible we could wait here all night and nothing happens... Right...? : BRAEDEN: Scott, you heard anything from Stiles or Lydia yet? : SCOTT: Lydia's still talking to Meredith. Stiles and Malia are headed to the lake house. They're trying to stop it. : BRETT: What if there is no stopping it? What if it doesn't end until we're all dead? : DEREK: Then let's send a message... : DEREK: Let's make something perfectly clear to anyone with a copy of that list. It doesn't matter if they're professional assassins, Hunters, or an amateur who just picked up a gun-- : DEREK: Anyone who thinks they can hunt and kill us for money is gonna be put on another list-- our list. They get to be a name on our Deadpool. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : PETER: Her? That's the girl that stole my money? : LYDIA: That "girl" is a Banshee. They're more dangerous than you think. : PETER: Oh, I think that girl's pilot light went out a long time ago. : PETER: Sheriff, not to question the unquestionably sterling reputation of your department, but are you absolutely sure you got the one? : STILINSKI: How about you just go in there and see what she has to say? : PETER: Okay... : PETER: Meredith, where's my money? : PETER: Or, more correctly, what's left of it... : PARRISH: Let her go. : PARRISH: Let her go. : PETER: Why did you do that? : MEREDITH: They're all... gone... : LYDIA: Oh, my God... They have met before. : MEREDITH: The burns... They're all... gone. ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : ARGENT: I remember meeting you, but you weren't a Buddhist back then. : SATOMI: And you weren't protecting Werewolves-- you were hunting them. : ARGENT: "Three things cannot long be hidden... the sun, the moon, the truth." What exactly does that mean? : SATOMI: The truth cannot stay hidden. : ARGENT: I know what the saying means-- what does it mean for you? : SATOMI: The truth for me is that we-- my kind-- are violent creatures... who eventually will not be able to control their violent impulses. The mantra helps us subdue our nature. : ARGENT: But you're still violent creatures. : SATOMI: Aren't we all? : ARGENT: ...They're coming. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : PETER: exasperatedly Meredith, you put everyone-- including my nephew and my daughter-- on a death list! Don't you think you owe us the slightest explanation as to why? : MEREDITH: You said it had to be kept secret... : PETER: I'' said? ''I said that to you? : MEREDITH: You said it. : PETER: impatiently Meredith... Allow me to remind you yet again-- we have never met. Ever. : STILINSKI: What's he doing? : MEREDITH: You don't remember? : PETER: No... : PETER: But maybe you do. : LYDIA: No, don't! ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : BRAEDEN: Get back! BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : LYDIA: Don't! Don't touch them. If you break the bond, you could kill them-- both of them. : STILINSKI: What are we supposed to do? : LYDIA: I, uh... I don't know. : PARRISH: What the hell is he doing to her? FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL, 2009 : DR. VANDENBERG: Patient has been unresponsive for several weeks. No sign of physical trauma, no response to external stimuli. Our felling is the damage is primarily psychological. END FLASHBACK : STILINSKI: quietly Do you hear that? She's saying something. : PARRISH: Can you understand that? : LYDIA: I can. I can hear perfectly. : LYDIA: She was in the hospital-- the same hospital. : PARRISH: Same as who? : LYDIA: Peter. FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL, 2009 : DR. VANDENBERG: Here, we have a rather extraordinary case. Near-fatal burn victim. The interesting part is that, typically in a situation like this, the coma is induced medically, as the pain is normally too much for the patient to bear. We're not sure how Mr. Hale became comatose, however-- his survival is honestly a mystery we're still trying to solve. : DR. VANDENBERG: Moving on... : LYDIA: voiceover It was right after the fire. Meredith could hear him. : STILINSKI: voiceover Hear what? : LYDIA: voiceover Everything. She was hearing every thought in his head, like they'd somehow found the same wavelength. And now, everything going through his mind was also going right into hers. : STILINSKI: voiceover For how long? : LYDIA: voiceover Weeks. Maybe even months. It was almost like he was standing right over her bed, talking about the fire. About getting revenge. : PETER: I predicted this. I told-I told Talia this was going to happen... Something like this was going to happen... I said that they were gonna come for us... "The Argents, they're gonna come for us. They're gonna burn us to the ground-- burn us to the ground." Did she listen? Of course not! Did anyone listen? They listened to her-- yes!-- say that everything was going to be fine. That we were all perfectly safe... : PETER: Perfectly safe... But she made us weak! She made us weak. And what happens to the weakest in the herd? They get picked off by the predators! We used to be the apex predators, until Talia turned us into sheep. But I'll start over... Like a vengeful god, I will raze this earth to the ground! I will take out all of them! Not just the wolves, but the Wendigos, the Banshees, every shapeshifter... I will obliterate the weak, and I will remake the supernatural of Beacon HIlls in my image! I won't have to do any of it myself, because I'll hire people... Assassins. Professional killers. People like the Mute... the Chemist... even... someone like the Desert Wolf. I'll use the money in the vault, the bearer bonds... I'll use every penny if I have to! I'll start with the professionals, and then maybe I'll disseminate the list further. No. No, not a list-- a Deadpool. Eventually, everybody will want a chance. Anyone can become a killer for the right price, because when it comes down to it, everyone can be corrupted by money!' '''END FLASHBACKS : LYDIA: It was your idea... And you don't even remember. MARTIN LAKE HOUSE : STILES: What are we doing? : STILES: This room wasn't even made for us. No, we need someone like Lydia, or Meredith, and we're just sitting here, listening to a stupid record player play a record that doesn't play anything. : STILES: Come on. There's plenty of other things we can be totally useless doing. : MALIA: Stiles...? : STILES: Yes? : MALIA: I can still hear it... : STILES: But it's not on. : MALIA: Then it's something else-- something spinning. : STILES: Uh... : MALIA: What is this? : STILES: The Deadpool. ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : DEREK: How many are there? : BRAEDEN: Too many! BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : PETER: Are you kidding me? : STILINSKI: Hands where I can see them. : PETER: How the hell was I supposed to remember any of that? : LYDIA: She got it from you. : PETER: I was out of my mind! Do you know what it's like for one of us to be in a coma? Paralyzed but cognizant? You try not going crazy. : PARRISH: She was listening to you! : PETER: She was listening to the ranting and raving of a lunatic! : PETER: ...A former lunatic. I'm much healthier, now. : PETER: I had nothing to do with this. : STILINSKI: If she was following your lead on this, then how do we know there isn't more? : PETER: Stealing my own money? Really? : STILINSKI: You were going to use it anyway... : LYDIA: Stop. Stop it! : LYDIA: This is what she wants. It's why she's here. Look around, Sheriff-- there's three people in here right now, three people still on the Deadpool. Me... Parrish... and Meredith. : PARRISH: But not him. : PETER: Lydia's right. We don't want to kill each other. : STILINSKI: The only person I'm pointing a gun at is you. : PETER: Then you better make it a perfect shot, Sheriff, because I don't go down easy. : STILINSKI: I'm willing to bet that a bullet between the eyes doesn't heal real fast... not even for your kind. : LYDIA: Stop. Please, stop. : PETER: This department's getting more corrupt by the second! What are you going to charge me with, Sheriff? How are you going to explain this to a judge? "Telepathic girl overhears thoughts of comatose Werewolf and decides to enact his plans for retribution?" Hmm. : PETER: They're gonna be pointing a gun at your head and asking you to go quietly. : LYDIA: sighing Let him go. You have to let him go. : PETER: I'd take the word of a Banshee, Sheriff. I leave. No triggers pulled, no blood shed. : STILINSKI: That's twice, Peter... There's not gonna be a third. : MEREDITH: No! It's not finished! : MEREDITH: No! It's not finished! No! It's not-it's not finished! MARTIN LAKE HOUSE : STILES: You can't just smash it to pieces, okay? If this thing's being used to disseminate the list, then it's probably gonna keep going until everyone's dead. : MALIA: Then what do we do? : STILES: It needs some kind of prompt or command or something, right? No, no, no... : MALIA: What about a key? ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : SCOTT: Get the others back! Tell them to hide! : SCOTT: Kira? KIRA! MARTIN LAKE HOUSE / BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILES: the phone You see it? There's got to be a way to turn it off, right? : LYDIA: the phone I don't know. I don't know anything about computers from the 1970s. : MALIA: the phone Neither do we! : LYDIA: the phone Okay, where's the monitor? : STILES: the phone Lydia, there is no monitor. There are buttons, spindles... no monitor. : LYDIA: the phone Wait-- turn the phone back. Point it at the carpet. : STILES: the phone The what? : LYDIA: the phone The floor! Just show me the floor. : LYDIA: the phone Where's the stain? There should be red blotches, a wine stain... : STILES: the phone There's nothing. : LYDIA: the phone That doesn't make sense. I gave the five hundred dollars I was ''supposed to use to hire cleaners to Brunski.'' : STILES: the phone Lydia, what the hell does wine have to do with anything? : LYDIA: the phone Red wine doesn't just disappear... : LYDIA: the phone ...Unless it wasn't wine... : STILES: the phone What? What do you mean? : LYDIA: the phone The ashes weren't ashes... The study isn't a study... The record player isn't a record player... So... : LYDIA: the phone So, maybe the wine wasn't wine... : LYDIA: the phone Stiles, you have to find the wine! Find the bottle. There could be something about it. : STILES: the phone What kind? What's it called? : LYDIA: the phone It's a 1982 Cotes du Rhone... : STILES: the phone I think there's something inside. Do you have, like, a wine opener, or... ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : LORILEE: Brett? Brett, where are you? : KIRA: Is it over? Really over? BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : LYDIA: Are you okay? : LYDIA: I guess you are, aren't you? For someone who'd put their own name on a hit-list... : MEREDITH: I had to. : LYDIA: Why? : MEREDITH: Because I heard you... I heard you scream in the tunnels at Oak Creek. FLASHBACK-- CAMP OAK CREEK, FOUR MONTHS AGO : LYDIA: screaming ALLISONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! END FLASHBACK : MEREDITH: That's why I knew it was the right time... to start over... : LYDIA: But with Peter? : MEREDITH: He's the Alpha. He's always been the Alpha. He'll make it right. : MEREDITH: It never was for us. Too many people died because of us. We're the monsters. Even Banshees. Even me. : LYDIA: I don't believe that. Not all monsters do monstrous things. : MEREDITH: Like who? : LYDIA: Like Scott. : MEREDITH: Like you. : MEREDITH: whispering Oh, God... What have I done? UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : KATE: You look nervous... : PETER: I'm not nervous. I'm rattled. I don't like being rattled. : KATE: But it's over. The Deadpool's done. And, if you need to be reminded, everything else is going exactly your way. : PETER: Not exactly my way. : KATE: Maybe every little piece in your game didn't move just as predicted, but they still moved perfectly into place. : KATE: You wanna bail on the plan... : PETER: Of course not! : PETER: Not when I'm this close... Not when I'm this close to killing Scott McCall. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 4 Category:Unfinished Transcripts